What Started It All
by AnimeFanatic123
Summary: Kagome Higurashi. If you asked someone on the street who she was, they'd look at you as if you were covered in slime. How funny would it be if you were?


**Disclaimer: The day I own InuYasha is the day I win a million dollars. **

**Quite honestly, If I won a million dollars I would buy InuYasha from the Brilliant Rumiko Takahasi(:**

A deep bass boomed out of the speakers. Drunken bodies clashing together erasing any dignity or self-doubt, if only for the night. Rarely did I take part in such foolishness, but since I was under strict orders not to go to _any _ clubs or drink _any _alchohol for my "safety", I just had too. So that is why at two AM on a Thursday night I could be found with a strawberry daiquiri in my, ebony waves spilling over my shoulders and reaching to my lower back. I didn't dance, I simply watched.

I was used to the rough crowds so it didn't surprise me when a young man fell over me, nor when he grabbed my shoulder to support himself standing. It did surprise me, though, that I recognized him. So it was almost comical when he came up to me and asked if I would sleep with him.

He was obviously drunk, so I didn't really take any offense to him. But I was rather curious as to why he wasn't with his mates. They normally followed him everywhere, not because they adored him, but because he was the youngest of the group of five, only eighteen. Only just old enough to actually drink alcohol, and knowing his friends, they were all intoxicated and decided to bring him along to "have a good time" as I'm sure they'd say.

I didn't know him personally, but I did know his pals quite closely, two part of one night stands. One of them I had actually dated for a time, Siva. Nothing against him, he just honestly wasn't my type. The other was just a friend. He was great guy, Max was, and we talked all the time. Although I knew the four of them, none of them knew I knew any except for himself. They all thought I was a secret, not really a secret so much as a thing of the past. I don't keep in touch with any of them except for Max.

So having known all of his mates, I knew they would be very upset if they let their youngest give himself away to a random stranger. While I didn't particularly like all of them, I respected them which caused the actions that soon followed.

"Come with me," I said in my rich french accent, "I am taking you to my place." I know in his drunken stupor he would take it the wrong way, but I let him. I led him outside to my Mustang and slid in the leather seats. He just looked at me as if I had grown another head. God, I hate drunk people.

"Well hurry up, I haven't got all night!" I was getting anxious, by now Father would've realized I had left, so I couldn't return home. He finally seemed to realize I was talking to him and stumbled into the passenger's seat with a grin.

It took all of my willpower not to slug him in the face when he cockily remarked "Eager now are we?"

Instead I gave him a flirtatious smile and sped out of the parking lot.

Now that he was taken care of, where to go? I can't go home, hotel is too public, maybe I could drop by Sango's house? No, she's probably out clubbing. I _could _take him to my condo, which would probably be the best option. But I'm not sure if I really want him knowing where I live….

'Oh well' I thought making a sharp turn down my street, 'If he's gonna murder me, he probably would've done it by now' Not that I thought he would, just a precaution. I parked in front of my condo and quickly jumped out of the car. I walked inside, I never bothered to lock it, and went to the kitchen and got out two coffee mugs. If the situation was any different, and I _wasn't_ trying to give the guy a sleeping pill, I would have laughed at how slowly he stumbled along after me. NO, I'm not trying to sleep with him, I'm giving him a sleeping pill so I know he'll spend the night and not try anything. Then in the morning, I'll call his little friends and send him on merry way.

Too bad nothing goes my way.

**Okay. This may not SEEM like an InuYasha fanfic, but it is!(:**

**Can anyone guess who this guy is? Hint: He is from a famous boyband, there are a few clues throughout the chapter.**

****MOST CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER, My Intro is supposed to be shorter than all the others. Most will be more than 1,000 words!**

**Reviews are love(:**


End file.
